wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffy Bluff Galaxy
The Fluffy Bluff Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the first galaxy to feature the Cloud Flower. Just like how the Boulder Bowl Galaxy requires the use of the Rock Mushroom and the Honeyhop Galaxy requires the use of the Bee Mushroom, the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy requires the Cloud Flower to complete most missions. There are no Prankster Comets in this galaxy until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. To unlock this galaxy, get any Power Star from the Spin-Dig Galaxy. Planets ﻿ Starting Planet This planet is the largest planet in the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. It features a large expanse of land and multiple grassy stone mountains. The planet also has a large pond of water and some small buildings and gardens with flowers and trees. A tree on a small island can be seen near the starting area. On the top there is a Sling Star leading to a large cloud and a Hungry Luma. Next to the base of the tree is a Warp Pipe that leads the player to a secret area with a Question Coin. After collecting the Coin, several Coins will appear in different formations. Near the middle of the planet is a wide valley, at the center which is a Black Hole. Several clouds floating over this valley can be used to reach the other side. At the end of the valley is a small field and a cliff face of comprised of planks. Mario must Wall-Jump up to reach the Launch Star at the top. Cloud Flowers appear prominently on this planet, which is where they are first encountered. Pond Planet This small planet is almost entirely covered in water. There is a small piece of grass in a side of the planet and a wood platform on the other side. There are also five yellow Star Chips that must be collected to reform a Launch Star over the platform. Some Star Chips are on stands on the water; Mario must jump to get to them. This planet is inhabited by Cosmic Clones that perform every move Mario makes. Stone Mountains Planet This large planet, very similar to the Starting Planet has a rectangular piece of grass and a cliff of dirt with Pushy Walls that Mario must use, as well as his Cloud Flower, to the upper part where he can find a field with a water pond and some large trees. Far away from this piece of land, there is a set of floating rocky mountains with grassy tops that can only be accessed with the clouds spreaded in the air. A Black Hole is in the middle of the two lands. Cloud Tower Planet This planet can be reached by feeding the Hungry Luma 100 Coins on the Starting Planet. This planet is a very tall triangular tower with clouds and platforms. The player must use the Cloud Flower to reach the top. A replica of this planet appears in the Chompworks Galaxy but there is a Spring Mushroom instead of a Cloud Flower, making it more difficult to reach the top. Missions ﻿ Search for the Toad Brigade Captain The mission begins with Mario landing on the Starting Planet. Mario will find the Blue Toad of the Brigade, wondering where his captain, Toad is. Mario must find a Cloud Flower in the water pond to use and climb to a cliff nearby. In Cloud Form, Mario must NOT touch water, otherwise he'll lose his powers. This is the same for touching an enemy. Going to the cliff, Mario will see some cloud platforms that can only be reached if he Spins to create his own platforms with the Cloud Form. These cloud platforms have Cloud Flowers on them. Above the cliff, Mario will see a long valley with a Black Hole in the center. More cloud platforms are seen above the Black Hole, and, once again, requires use of the Cloud Flower to reach them. Before crossing the valley, there is a Midway Point and a Tip Network that teaches Mario how to cross the gap with the Cloud Flower. After reaching the platforms, Mario can see a small field at the end of the valley, and a Launch Star that leads to the Pond Planet. On the Pond Planet, Mario must pick up five Star Chips to reform a Launch Star while avoiding those Cosmic Clones imitating his moves. After collecting all five Star Chips, the Cosmic Clones disappear and a Launch Star appears, taking Mario to the Stone Mountains Planet. Here, Mario will find a Cosmic Spirit (depending on how many times he died before reaching here) and a Midway Point. Mario must then climb the cliff to his right, avoiding Pushy Walls and using the second Pushy Wall and the Cloud Flower to reach the top. Here, Mario will find a field with a pond and a large tree. Mario must go to the top of that tree using the swinging thing on one of the branches. There, Mario will find Toad, who says a monkey challenged him to a race. Now, Mario must find the monkey himself. He should cross the gap from the tree with his Cloud Form and platforms over it. After crossing the void, a group of mountains can be seen, and on one of them, surrounded by a cloud ring, Mario arrives to meet The Chimp. Impressed at how Mario can get here, he gives Mario a Power Star. Enemies *Flaptacks *Elite Octoombas *Piranha Plant *Cosmic Clones *Pushy Walls Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Pond Planet *Stone Mountains Planet The Chimp's Stomp Challenge In this mission, The Chimp challenges Mario to get 10000 (which is The Chimp's high score) or more points, by stomping enemies and collecting Coins. Every time Mario stomps an enemy, he is given 100 points. However,each time he lands and stomps another enemy after stomping another enemy, the points go up by 100. So, if Mario stomped an enemy,and stomped another enemy while landing, he'd get 200 points. Coins are also worth 100 points. Star Bits are worth 10 points and 1-Up Mushrooms are worth 1000 points. There is a Life Shroom behind the tree on the island on the pond. Life Shrooms are also worth 1000 points. This mission is not available at first. Mario must get a letter from The Chimp saying he's challenging Mario from Mailtoad. Anyway, if Mario gets 10000 or more points, he will receive a Power Star. If not, Mario loses a life. Enemies *Octoombas *Goombas *Elite Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet Every Planet Has Its Price This mission is a hidden Star. It is accessed by choosing "Search for the Toad Brigade Captain". After Mario finds the Cloud Flower on the circular island in the pond, he must use it to reach the top of the nearby tree where a Sling Star is located. This will sling Mario onto a large cloud, where he he find a Hungry Luma and a Question Coin which reveals 4 vertical lines of 10 Coins. That proves the Hungry Luma is looking for Coins, not Star Bits. After that, the player should go behind the tree. He will find a Warp Pipe. Mario should go through it, into a room with another Question Coin. The player should collect the Coin and then collect as many Coins as he can, for the Hungry Luma wants 100 Coins. When the Hungry Luma is fed, he will turn into a pink Launch Star, which launches Mario to the Cloud Tower Planet. The planet consists of wooden blocks sticking out of a tall building with a pointed top and moving clouds. The clouds move in either horizontal or vertical directions. Near the top are two rotating hexagonal logs. The star is located at the very top of the tower. Enemies *Flaptacks Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Cloud Tower Planet Green Star 1 Green Star 1 is right above where Mario/Luigi starts. It merely requires the use of the Cloud Flower. Enemies *Flaptacks Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located high above the water pond on across the second bridge. Mario or Luigi can reach the star with the help of the nearby Cloud Flower. Enemies *Flaptacks *Elite Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located on the mountain left of the one that The Chimp is on. It can be reached via the Cloud Flower. Enemies *Flaptacks *Elite Octoombas *Cosmic Clones *Pushy Walls *Piranha Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Pond Planet *Stone Mountains Planet Trivia *﻿A galaxy encountered later on, known as the Cloudy Court Galaxy, closely resembles this galaxy. *The Pond Planet was going to be smaller than its final appearance, as shown in the E3 2009 Trailer. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2